Remembrances
by The Bud
Summary: Rogue gets a surprize from her past.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to any of this, please don't sue me.  
  
  
For you that do not know, Cody was Rogue's first love in Mississippi. He  
  
was the one that her powers first manefested on and is quite literaly, always  
  
in the back of her mind.  
  
  
  
Rememberances  
  
"What is this!" A southern womans cry reached out. "Is this some sort of joke?"  
  
"Marie.. Marie!" A blond haired boy pleaded. "It's really me!"  
  
"Ya died in muh arms! Ya can't be who ya say ya are!" She shreeked.  
  
"Yea..Ah know, but it's hard to explain." Cody started. "Ah was in this black place  
  
But, Ah caught little snippets of light every now and then." He explained.  
  
"Ah couldn't move ta wipe away th' dirt that kept falling on my face and Ah felt like Ah  
  
couldn't breath."  
  
"My Word!" Our southern belle breathed. "We burried ya alive! Ya were dead, Cody!" She stated.  
  
"Everything we has said there wasn't a chance!"  
  
"Ah was here." He said as he touched Rogue's head gently with a gloved hand. "Ah was in there all  
  
along. My body was gone. Ah wasn't. Ah could never leave you, Marie."  
  
"How did you come back?" She asked, tearfully.  
  
"Ah felt a little tug, about a month ago, from where Ah was in you'r mind." A voice alot like the Professor's  
  
tugging me out, and Ah ended up in here." He said. "Not mine, but too much like it."  
  
"Ya know about the Professor?" Rogue asked shocked.  
  
"Ah know everything you know." Cody stated. "When Ah left, you'r powers went haywire. Ah'm sorry."  
  
"You kept them from doing that!? All this time?" She asked." For me? Why?"  
  
"Because Ah loved you, Marie." He contenued. "Ah've always loved you. But that's not  
  
the point, your Professor wasn't the one who drew me out."  
  
"Who? Cody, if it's really you, Who did this?" She asked  
  
"Ah don't know his name, my Angel, Ah don't know!" Cody said. " There was  
  
this weird place with landscapes and webs, Ah can't explain, but this creature came  
  
at me, teeth and all, then, Ah woke up." Cody elaborated. "There was this tank of  
  
water and on the outside, there was this pale man. When he grinned at me,  
  
Ah was scared, Ah couldn't hear anything he said through the glass. I'm sorry, my love."  
  
"Cody," Che asked softly. "What do you remember from before that?"  
  
"You." He smiled. "My one constant thought is of you. Thirteen, smiling and swinging  
  
on Muh old tire swing. Dressed in Yoa Easter best and covered in mud."  
  
"Sweet talker." She mussed. "That wasn't what Ah was askin."  
  
"Gambit? Ah know all about him, and Honey, Ah ain't ashamed. that was the past."  
  
Cody said.  
  
"How did you get here, Cody? How did you know where Ah was?" She pointed out.  
  
"Might sound kinda corny." Cody said. "A girl named Threnody let me out before  
  
She and this weird guy left."  
  
"That sounds like something she'd do." Rogue stated. " How'd you know where Ah was?"  
  
"There was something in muh head, Rogue, Ah had mental pictures of you and Ah knew Ah  
  
Had to follow. They lead me here." He told her.  
  
"That was you? Ah thought Ah was going crazy! What about the way Ah look? You know then, Ah obsourbed  
  
a krull?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You always looked beautiful to me." Cody said.  
  
"Why, Cody? Why keep looking after nearly ten years, what kind of person does that?"  
  
Rogue started. "Are yuh mad at me? You know, for putting you in this in the first place?  
  
Are you looking for revenge?"  
  
"No Marie." Cody said. "The kind of man that keeps looking, is just one in love."  
  
........  
Contenue? You tell me. 


	2. A Displaced Love Affair

Disclaimer: I am but a food service person, I beg this of ye, please do not  
  
sue, for verly, I ownest not Marvel and do use the X-Men without any formal permission.  
  
  
  
Displaced Love Affair.  
  
"Remy," She said, and not just any she, one with long, curly and flowing auburn hair  
  
adorned naturally with two white streaks. A she with a soothing southern accent, that  
  
can at times be shaming, or rowdy too. "Ya can't keep doing this ta me." "Marie, that's her  
  
given name, one kept a secret, a painful secret, until recently. The name she prefers,  
  
one given to her by her "mother" for lack of better word, is Rogue.   
  
  
The french man before her has always known that word to mean theif, bandit,  
  
Someone like himself. HE let go of this southern belle he now pleads to.  
  
He broke her heart slowly, into pieces, by so many dissapointments so many times.  
  
She found somebody new, and somebody old at the same time, Remy has yet to accept  
  
her heart changed when he set her free. "Ah didn't mean what Ah said, Cheri."  
  
He looks at her again, and the picture of Marie and "Him" Cody.  
  
Cody is Marie's closest friend, now lover, husband, father of her unborn child.  
  
Remy looks back with tears welling in his red eyes. "Ah shoulda said Ah loved ya dif'erently."  
  
Remy contenued to speak, faltering to find words that fit, fit what he feels so  
  
well, fit as well as he wanted her to. "If I'da said something dif'erent, Ah'd still have you,  
  
Not him." Ah Remy, also known as Gambit, as it to bet, thought he held all the cards,  
  
to play them as he wished, however he wished. He thought he was the rain maker, in all reality, he  
  
was as dry as the million old desert sands.  
  
"Ah am not a possesion, Remy!" Rogue forces through gritted teeth. "Ah don't think you ever understood this."  
  
"Rogue," Remy started, "Come back to me. Ah think you, Ah breathe you, Ah even see your face in my memories."  
  
He stopped shallow, "I need you."  
  
"Don't you feed me that hog slobber!" Rogue spat back. "You told me you never loved me!"  
  
"Don't." Gambit said placing his fingers to her lips. "Don't say anything to me about  
  
never loving you." Remy said with a look of contempt. " As soon as you learned to control  
  
your powers, you drifted from me, and as soon as I let you go, you started with Cody."  
  
He kept on. "Cody! A man Mr. Sinister cloned and an entity pulled from your mind placed into that  
  
body! You married him after three months, three months after you left me!"  
  
  
"You left me, Remy!" She shouted, "You! Ah oughta beat the tar outta you!" She exploded as her  
  
face reddened deeper. "Ah had known Cody sence we were kids! It doesn't matter what body he's in!  
  
It's still him!" She stopped to breathe "Ah always loved him, Ah just didn't really know it, Remy.  
  
Ah loved you at one time, yes, But you broke that when ya threw me away like a pile of garbage!  
  
  
"How are you gonna beat the tar outta me anyways?" Gambit asked with fire in his eyes over seeing  
  
the truth of his actions. "You can't even move." Gambit said as he pointed out that she was secured  
  
to her chair, thanks to the workings of a man gone mad, a man with nothing left. "You remember  
  
when Ah asked you for one last kiss? You never gave it to me." He said as he paced the living room  
  
in the mansions old boat house. The very same one Remy had helped another young couple move into  
  
several years ago, the very same one Rogue used now, borrowed from another couple formed from the same  
  
situation of friend to lover, to start her own life.  
  
  
"Remy, this is insane!" She pleaded. "You just can't do this to people!" She said as she tried harder  
  
to break her bonds and the ropes grazing over her taunt, full, and pregnant belly.  
  
  
"For all the suffering you caused me, If I could, I'd throw your still warm corpse to the grave.  
  
Let your blood seep into the ground around you and have wild animals pick your flesh apart." Remy sneered.  
  
  
"Remy, this isn't you!" Rogue said as her eyes teared up. "Please, stop! You're scaring me!"  
  
  
"It's always about you, isn't it!" he yelled as he threw his hands out in a wild gesture. "I told you  
  
Ah loved you, Rogue! Me! Not some ex bug slash headache!"  
  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Cody like that! He defends me! When did you ever do that!" Marie shouted back.  
  
  
"Where's your husband now to defend you?" Reme sneered in distaste. " Ah don't see him here."  
  
"My Lord!" Marie exclaimed " What did ya do with Cody?!" She asked in tears. "Ya didn't hurt him, did ya!  
  
he never did anything to you!"  
  
  
"My, my, you're all concerned now, but you weren't even thinking about him a minute ago." Gambit smiled.  
  
"And he did do something to me, he took you."  
  
  
"You dumped me! All yoa pain is Your fault!" Rogue reasoned with him. "Please leave Cody out of this!"  
  
  
"This should have been my child." Gambit said as he smoothed over her round stomache.  
  
  
"Stop touching me! What did you do with my husband" she faught.  
  
  
"Ah want you to use your imagenation on that one. How far along are you, Ma petiet? Five? Six?"  
  
He asked, How long ago did we stop? Seven?"  
  
  
"Stop it! she yelled as she looked away.   
  
  
"Right after we broke up... days?" He pressed the issue. "Knowing you, hours."  
  
  
"Remy.. No!" Marie squirmed. " Are you insane? Drunk? We can help you!"  
  
  
"Just answer me." He said.  
  
  
"Where is my husband?!" She pleaded.  
  
  
"Answer me!" He said as he twisted that lovely dark hair back with  
  
a hard tug. His hands no longer really bore the softness of a man in love,  
  
just that of one out for revenge. Revenge he has no right to seek.  
  
  
"Ah!" she gasped out in a mixture of pain and terror. She no longer knows this man, once lovers  
  
that seemed so happy, she wasn't happy. How could she be happy wondering every second  
  
wheather she was loved by this man? With Cody, the world melts away, nothing seems so  
  
bad. Cody feels right. Remy, Remy reminds her of how every moment with Gambit, she was just  
  
getting used. Used for for money, sex, material objects things of that nature. Cody never  
  
once did this.  
  
"No Rogue. Ah have to know." He said releasing her, almost as though repenting.  
  
"Two weeks." She looked away. "But you pushed me there. Pushed me away for months before  
  
you told me Ah was a joke."  
  
"Ah'm Sorry, Rogue." He said as he kissed her cheek and caressed her face.   
  
"Don't, Don't do this!" Rogue begged.  
  
"Ah have to, just once." Remy begged too. "Please Rogue, thats all I've wanted, Just once."  
  
  
"Ah'm married! No!" She said as she tried to move away. "Where is Cody!?"  
  
"Ah want you so badly." Remy cried.  
  
"We are over!" Rogue moved with even more urgency to break her woven chains.  
  
"Ah know, just had to see you once! Just once!" his dark red eyes said the same.  
  
"No No No!! HELP!" Marie yelled as she struggled harder.  
  
"Its five in the morning, no one can hear you. If Ah can't steal you, No one can have you."  
  
Remy, Gambit became like this once before, His first wife, Bella Donna had died,  
  
life meant nothing, especcially his own. He repented these synnes once, but never can  
  
be told what lurks in the mind of man untill the reins have been loosened.  
  
"Five?" Rogue thought "Jean and Logan are due back from Canada soon! Remy must not know they live here."  
  
Finding hope where it seems not to be is stock and trade in X-Men life, other times, fate deals a glowing,  
  
red hand.  
  
"Ya want your husband, Cheri?" Gambit asked. "Here." He said as he dropped a simple gold band into her lap.  
  
"Aww, ya worried 'bout the rest of him? Don't worry, there's always cloning, however the mind is a different  
  
thing."  
  
"Monster!"  
  
"No, Mutant."  
  
"Cody has done nothing to you!" she restated. "If ya hurt him, you don't even deserve the title human!"  
  
She finished with breath. "You can't get me back!"  
  
"Ah don't want you back!" Gambit yelled with defiance. "Ah want to see you pay for what you've done to me!"  
  
"Ah didn't do anything to ya, ya thieving swamp rat!" Rogue retorted. " You saw a scared and lonely girl and ya took  
  
advantage! Ya saw something you didn't have to work for!" She stated. "You never wanted to work for anything!"  
  
"Don't you say that to me!" He yelled. "Don't you ever dare say that to me! Ah had to work hard for life!" He contenued  
  
"Ah am alive because Ah worked!"  
  
"You got everything because you took! Because everything falls in your lap!" Marie threw at her former friend.  
  
"You got everything because people pittied you." Was the answer back.  
  
  
Rogue hadn't the time to retaliate as a car pulled in slowly and a gruff voice was heard   
  
with Jean's sleepy voice echoing into the house.  
  
"Somethings wrong, Logan!" The now alert red head pointed out.  
  
And the two burst in just in time to see two flapping curtains and a distraught  
  
Rogue crying. Her face was red and her wrists bound and chaifed raw, and one gold band  
  
laying in her lap.  
  
"Marie!" Jean's kind voice led compassion. "Are you ok? What happened?" She asked as she untied Rogue.  
  
"The cajun was here." Logan sniffed out.  
  
"It.. it was Remy!" Rogue cried. "He won't tell me where Cody is! What am Ah gonna do?"  
  
"Don't worry sweety, " Jean reasurred. "We can find him, You are in the company of telepaths."  
  
"You don't understand!" Marie exclaimed. " Remy isn't Remy anymore and he blames me!"  
  
"I don't see why that means we can't find him." Jean soothed.  
  
"What she means, Jean," Logan pointed out. " Remy was a latent telepath, and he studied under Xaiver,  
  
if he is no longer in control o himself, He can do, pretty much whatever the hell he wants."  
  
"You can use that organ on your face to find him." Jean threw playfully at her new husband.  
  
"Yes!" Rogue exclaimed. "Logan! Your nose! Oh! Please say you'll do it! Please!" Rogue begged.   
  
"Before Remy hurts himself, or Cody!"  
  
"I.. I'll do it darlin. But you owe me, it wasn't the organ on my face I was planning on using tonight."  
  
Logan smirked. "I'll call you two gals if I find something. Rogue, Jean'll take care of you an' I'd suggest   
  
going to see the Prof as soon as you can."  
  
And Logan was off, to find a man, one full of secrets, one that can be hard to find at best.  
  
One who has no desire to even be found. A man of secrets, and silence kills.  
  
"Ah can't thank you enough for this Jean." Marie exclaimed as she fell into Jean's warm  
  
and comforting arms. "Ya don't know how much this helps!"  
  
"Shh.. you were there for me when Scott died. Lets get you something warm to drink and I  
  
can look at those wrists for you." The eternal mothering woman shushed. "We'll find him, We'll   
  
find him."  
  
And all grew quiet. Not the good kind of quiet, but the kind where the very air  
  
is stagnat and the silence grows as a thick, paste like glue and sticks to your very nerves.  
  
The kind where you beg for any sound, but any sound merely becomes your undoing, so you hope for silence.  
  
Even your own heart's slow beating ticks away at your very core as you wait, wait for any something.  
End 


	3. In Through the Never, Out Through the Pa...

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this because if I did, I'd be fired.  
  
  
  
In Through the Never, Out through the Pain.  
  
"Wake up." A cajun voice, normally as smooth as fine silk carressing over warm skin  
  
says in a disgusted manour to his captive. "Did you tin'k dis was over? Dat jus because  
  
you ain't seen me in awhile dat I jus up an' forgot?"  
  
  
"Wah!" The Mississsippian man drawled as he came into a world of pain from his isolated  
  
and strangly bliss slumber. "Where's Marie! What have yuh done ta her?!" He asked struggling against  
  
the binds that held him.  
  
  
"Nothing. Nothing like Ah'm gonna do to you!" Gambit, the angered cajun standing before Cody, the innocent pawn  
  
growled. Gambit's eyes told the tale of an angered man who felt betrayed. An angered man who felt alone. An angered man   
  
who has no one to blame, save himself.  
  
  
"Ya crazy swamp rat!" Cody asked. "What did Ah ever do ta ya? Isn't everybody askin ya that?!"  
  
  
"You took her!" Gambit screamed.  
  
  
"You let her go." Cody said as a boot caught him square in his jaw. "It's your mistake." Cody said between spitting out  
  
a tooth and a mouthfull of blood.  
  
  
These two men are different as night and day, to quote the old cliche. Gambit, is just over six feet tall,  
  
Dark auburn hair, glowing red eyes and debonare. His temper and prowless are all male,So male, he could  
  
easly have any woman he ever wanted, save one. He is a theif, a user and a backhanded man; but,  
  
he is honestly so. When you mess with Remy, you know what you're getting, thanks to his charm, you don't care.  
  
Many women have been taken is, and outwardly curse his name, secretly, in the dark chambers of their  
  
collective fantasies, they would have him use them again. He treated women as objects, preyed off them,  
  
like with Rogue. He loved her, left her, loved her and left her again and it all seemed to  
  
coenside with paychecks.  
  
  
Cody, Cody is different. Blond hair, blueish green eyes and an even temper. His handsomness comes not from his face, but the  
  
very shy air he carries with him. His wife's needs come first and always had, even when they played together as children all that  
  
time ago. He is tall and very thin. Cody loves to eat, loves to see Marie happy, loves every second with her. He is thrilled to  
  
wake up every morning to see his child grow within her. He loves to write her poetry and make her breakfast. You wouldn't  
  
really notice Cody right off, but his quiet nature and big grin is bound to draw you in at some point. He tells jokes and works hard  
  
just to see Marie smile. He needs her because she lights his life and reflects all that he loves, all he prayed for, all he gived thanks for.  
  
  
"Who are you to constantly remind me of that?" Remy asked an inch from Cody's face. "If you  
  
hadn't come back along, I'da had her back!"  
  
  
"She didn't love you anymore after you told her goodby!" Cody stated. "You wouldn't have had her back anyway!"  
  
  
"Why didn't you just go away?" Remy asked as he turned away to choke back tears.  
  
  
"Why did you think you could sleep with her and she'd take you back?" Cody asked through another gulp of blood.  
  
"I saw that, when I pretended to leave that night. You tried to kiss her, she wouldn't let you." He said as he breathed a heavy  
  
breath. "I had to make sure she was safe. You never loved her. Marie deserved better than your pity."  
  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Remy asked as he swung a blow across Cody's midsection. "How di I know Sinister didn't create you as  
  
part of his master plan? Are you here to hurt her?"  
  
  
"He didn't create me, he just used the cells from my old body to make a place to  
  
house muh mind. An abandoned experiment." Cody grimaced as stomache acid drooled down his chin.   
  
"Ah'm still the Cody Rogue knew when she was little. She gave me muh first kiss."  
  
  
"THose kisses used to be mine." Remy said as he sat next to Cody.  
  
  
"Only because she believed you when you said you loved her." Cody said as he hoped Gambit was  
  
repenting and instead was rewarded by a warm tingle on his rope bound wrists. "Wha! What are you doing?!"  
  
he asked the crouching man.  
  
  
"I'm killing you." Gambit said. "These ropes should blow by the time I get out. Goodby."  
  
  
"Wha! Wait! Ah thought Ah was getting through to you! Don't you hurt her!" Cody strained as the warm turned into burn.  
  
  
"Don't tell me what I can't do with her. You're gone, she's mine again. No hard feelings." Gambit said as he left.  
  
"Nooooo!" Cody yelled as something hit his head making him pass out as the ropes blew, the  
  
building blew and for a moment, everything was held in nothing.  
  
"Marie!" Cody screamed as he awoke to Beast's blue face staring at him and Jean cleaning his wounds.  
  
"Where am Ah!?" Cody asked confused. "Ah thought foa sure Ah was dead!"  
  
"You almost did." Jean said. "We had Wolverine follow Gambit's trail to find you."  
  
"Could you let me look at the concussion?" Beast asked with prodding hands.  
  
"Sorry about that." Logan, who had been standing nearby said. "Couldn'ta gotten ya outta there with you kicking  
  
like that."  
  
"Where is Marie?!" Cody asked franticly. "Is she alright?"  
  
"She's fine."Beast said. "Chin up. You need stiches for that."  
  
"Cody, what happened there?" Jean asked.  
  
"Too much. He still misses her." Cody shook his head.  
  
"Ahaha!" Beast exclaimed. "The stiches!"  
  
"Marie was attacked in a very similar mannour to you, can you tell us what he means  
  
to do?" Jean asked concerned.  
  
"Was she hurt at all?" Cody begged for information.  
  
  
"All she said was Gambit kept saying the child should be his." Wolvering butted in.  
  
  
"He said that she should be his." Cody replied confused. "Then he tried to kill me, that's when you showed up."  
  
  
" He knew ya wasn't gonna die kid." Wolverine said as he leaned against the wall, with his charictuistic  
  
cigar propped between his teeth. "He knew I was there."  
  
  
"Why didn't you stop him?"Cody thew as he struggled a but more.  
  
  
"I knew ya could handle yerself kid, but I had to hear fer m'self how bad Remy has got." Logan said as he begain to turn to his  
  
wife whom apparantly had been talking to him. "What'd ya say, Darlin?"  
  
  
"How can you be so deaf with hearing like yours?" She aked annoyed as she put the final roll of gauze on Cody's wrist.  
  
"I said don't smoke that in here."  
  
  
"First, Lil' lady, it ain't lit and second off, as you wish." Logan said.  
  
  
"Jean," Cody asked. "Ah had heard that you had been married before, how would you handle him  
  
coming back?" He said pleading. "Ah need some help on how to do this!"  
  
  
"My husband died a long time ago, Cody." Jean said trying to smile.   
  
  
"But he came back for a small time, Ah saw that when Ah was in Sinister's holding tank. Tell me?" He begged.  
  
  
"That is a conversaton for later, right now, you have somebody very worried for you." Beast pitched in as he interupted.  
  
  
"Cody! Oh thank God you're alive!" Rogue said as she ran to him.  
  
  
"You get more beautiful each day." Cody said as he kissed his wife. "What do ya say Doc, can I go home?"  
  
  
"Get outta here, you crazy kids." Beast said as he washed his hands. "Jean, you  
  
look a little off, please stay behind for a few minutes.  
  
  
"Gee, thanks Mr. McCoy!" Cody said goofily as he and Rogue left to talk about what to do, the baby and  
  
a thousand things lovers only understand.  
  
  
"He seems to remember more than he thinks about Sinister, Jean." Beast said with concern welling in his deep blue eyes.  
  
  
"This is the first time he's ever asked about Scott, What do I say?" Jean asked.  
  
  
"The truth." Beast put bluntly.  
  
  
"I.. I can't. Beast, you saw what happened." Jean said.  
  
  
"Yes. and it's exactly what's going on with Remy." Beast said.   
  
  
"Hank, you're rght, you are, But we can still reason with Remy. We couldn't  
  
with Scott." Jean looked away. "You remember how he changed, he always accused me  
  
after he came back of sleeping around on him."  
  
  
"And we know you didn't." Beast said.  
  
  
"You remember what he did when his mind wandered to far away?" Jean said.  
  
  
"How could I not, I had the call to get you. He didn't beleive the child you carried was his." Beast started.  
  
  
"And I still bear the scar." Jean said as her well muscled belly betrayed one long, ragged pink line.  
  
"No one, save You, me, Logan and the Professor know what happened. Is Remy capable of doing the same?"  
  
  
"No, I don't think so, not just yet, Jean, can you find him, reason with him?" Beast asked. "You always could calm him down."  
  
  
"Yes, if no one follows. Remy is a one on one person, anyone else and he'll run." Jean asked.  
  
  
"Of course." Beast replied as the two watched Cody and Marie went ove each other lovingly with a kiss on each bruise  
  
and in the shadows, where Logan sits quietly, where his sensitive ears picked up the conversation held by his wife,  
  
and her eldest friend, sits and remembers that horrible time just shy of three years ago. How close these two love birds  
  
before him are so close to what he suffered and he can't really do a thing to help them. Should they know,  
  
and be frightend of what might be? Or should they live in bliss not knowing all that looms outside the door?  
  
He looks back over to the room that holds his wife and remembers all that might have been, and all that so nearly wasn't.  
  
End. 


	4. What Might Have Been

Disclaimer: I own no part of this story. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
This story was started as a song fic, one because of a song  
  
I hadn't heard in awhile, and because of a situation I found myself  
  
in once in a lifetime. A whole lifetime ago for how much has happened,  
  
a small candle flicker for all that hadn't. Please enjoy.  
  
Yer ol' pal, The Bud.  
  
  
"What Might Have Been."  
  
  
"Laying here next to my husband, with his child growing deep within my womb,  
  
I have to be honest, sometimes Ah think about Remy, and Ah think about  
  
what all might have been. Cody is the love of mah life, but Remy was there for so long.  
  
REmy confused me constantly with his indesision about his feelings, he  
  
was the perpetual daisy, you know, He loves me, He loves me not. No matter  
  
how much I love Cody, I just can't think about what would have happened if I   
  
had forgiven Remy that one last time. Would he have changed? Would I have  
  
made the wrong choice instead of the right one, Right one being here  
  
with Cody?" The auburn haired woman questioned herself.  
  
"We can't go back again, so there's no use giving inta this. In some ways,  
  
Ah don't really want to know what might have been. Ah don't want to see  
  
that same ol' look in Remy's eyes Ah used to see. Nothing but lies and  
  
never meant promises. Too much time has gone by, Ah wish REmy would just say goodby,  
  
leave me and Cody alone, just turn and walk away. Remy frightens me now,  
  
he told me goodby, Ah left, now he won't quit comming back. Like Ah'll just  
  
sleep with him and forget what he did. Ah can forgive him, but Ah don't  
  
ever want to see him again. Not around me, not around my husband and definatly  
  
not around my child.  
  
He's too dangerous, the thing is, he doesn't mean to be. There is no excuse for how he uses  
  
people. I try not to think about what might have been. I've got Cody now,  
  
all that with Remy was then, this is now and we have taken different roads.  
  
I try not to think about what will happen if our roads ever cross again.  
  
Sorta like this poem Ah just love that Beast read me by Robert Frost, and the  
  
two roads, Ah guess the two of us kinda live like that poem, Ah just hope that  
  
Ah never do come back to travel the other. Ah hope Remy doesn't iether."  
  
Rgue shivered as she drifted to sleep, the deep and warm one where a lover's  
  
arms wrap tightly around a warm body leaving both to sigh content... For now.  
  
End 


End file.
